Related Field
This invention broadly relates to a braking system for recreational riding-boards. In particular, the invention relates to a braking system for recreational riding-boards capable of enabling a rider to maintain balanced during braking.
Description of Related Art
It is desirable in the board-riding industry to provide riding-boards that are safe and versatile. One way to achieve this is to provide a braking system which enables the rider to slow down or stop particularly when riding downhill.
Existing braking systems have a shortcoming in that when the brake is applied, the rider is likely to be thrown off balance due to forward momentum. Hence riding-boards equipped with such a braking system are actually more dangerous to ride.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a braking system which is capable of ameliorating or overcoming the above shortcoming or which Will at least provide a useful alternative.